Summer at the burrow
by Forgottengoddess
Summary: Ron tells Hermione how he feels but she's fallen in love with someone else. Meanwhile harry falls for ginny but something un expected happens there. dramatic twist in chapter three. i suck at summeries R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, mostly all of it is hers

It was a wonderful summer's day at the Burrow. In a tiny room upstairs, slept Virginia May Mirabelle Weasley, youngest of the Weasley clan. Virginia, better known as Ginny, had long red hair to her elbows, deep chocolate brown eyes and fair skin with a hint of rose in her cheeks. 

Ginny's room, was the smallest in the house, she didn't mind though, finding it much easier to keep organized, besides it wasn't all that small. The walls were light yellows, the carpet a soft violet. Beside her bed were an alarm radio and a small lamp, with little white owls flying around on it. On her bed was a patchwork quilt her mother had stitched for her in Ginny's second year.

****

beep beep beep beep, Ginny's alarm sent her into a frenzy of tangled covers, finally managing to smack it hard enough that it shut off. Ginny grumbled and got out of bed, she took a shower and changed into a pair of khaki shorts and a crimson tank top. Ginny had just finished brushing her hair when the smell of bacon and pancakes wafted up wards, as did the loud voices of her brother and her mother. 

"Scared me to death Charlie, not to mention those poor Dursley's!" Molly Weasley screeched. Charlie?? Ginny hadn't seen Charlie for nearly six months

"You don't just apparate into someone's house and take their nephew back here by floo powder!!" 

"I'm sorry mum, ..won't happen again" Ginny stifled a giggle at how her mother could so easily control her twenty six year old son. But nephew, and Dursley's meant Harry… and Harry meant accident prone Ginny. 

"Oh crap times a thousand and one" Ginny muttered, standing back up on the steps, she would be cool… she would be calm… she fell down the last three stairs… 

Ginny landed with a loud thump at her mothers feet, cheeks as red as hair, she picked herself up and retreated to the kitchen. The fight resolved its self, and Moll came to comfort Ginny in the kitchen. Busying herself with getting tea and syrup for her daughter, Molly tried to make small talk with her daughter.

"Is your bottom okay sweetie?" Ginny turned even redder and mumbled about it being fine. Molly grimaced, sensing this wasn't the right thing to say. Molly's mind wandered back to how clumsy she and Arthur had been with each other. She chuckled slightly, causing Ginny to briefly glance up from her food. 

An idea sprung on Molly, 

"You know dear, Hermione is coming today. How bout I take you two and the boys out to Diagon alley?" She chirped lightly.

This lightened Ginny's mood considerably. Ever since Ginny's fourth year, Hermione and her had been like sisters. It was now the summer before Ginny's sixth, Hermione's seventh, so this would be the last time to go shopping with her.

"I'd love that mum! Thanks, uh but do Ron and Harry absolutely have to come. I kind of made a fool of myself in front of him and Harry, and I know he'll be relentless in teasing" Ginny pleaded

"Yes they do have to come. I'm sorry dear, but I can't very well buy you new things and not them" Molly cooed. Ginny Scowled, still grateful. 

It was mid afternoon and Ginny sat in her room, reading a Muggle magazine, and sniggering at all the girly articles such as "Be a sexy blonde in ten minutes" or "snag your man in ten simple steps". Just then Ginny heard a car pull into their rocky drive way. 

Ginny knew only one person who'd come by car, and that was Hermione. She Sprang up from her bed and ran to greet her friend. Not noticing Harry and Ron who also had emerged from his room and were hot on her heels. 

Ginny flung opened the door to Hermione's ready to knock fist. They burst out laughing and hugged each other. 

"Its so good to see you all again" Hermione laughed softly, she'd changed a lot over the summer, her hair was now light chestnut waves, just above her elbows, her skin was darker then it had been last year, but still only lightly tanned. She was taller too, just above Ginny's head by about an inch, although she could still look her in the eyes. 

Hermione was wearing faded denim jeans and a violet tank top. But wait a minute, all? It was only Ginny there to greet her, unless. Ginny slowly swung around to face Harry's chest, she cursed inwardly and felt the butterflies in her stomach begin to flutter.

Why couldn't she just act normal around him? Harry smiled down at her, Ginny felt her knees go weak.

"nice to see you again Gin!" Harry said jovially. 

"Y yeah. N nice to see y you to Harry" Ginny squeaked feeling the heat rise to her cheeks. 

He smiled, Ron eyed them. Then he turned to Harry

"Come on mate, lets help 'Mione with her trunk!" Ron smiled genuinely at Hermione. Ginny rolled her eyes, it was so obvious her brother like her best friend. She caught Hermione's eye, they giggled as Ron, trying to be manly, dropped Hermione's trunk on his foot. 

"Come on Herms, lets go up to my room" Ginny managed to snort out through Ron's 'manly' yelps of pain. 

The girls retreated to the folds of her room. 

"So Ginny, what have you been doing to keep yourself occupied?" Hermione smiled at her 'sister' 

"Counting the days till you come. Reading really idiotic muggle teen girl magazines, falling down stairs…" Hermione giggled.

"Oh Gin you really are a laugh" she chuckled, Ginny pouted.

"You look like a codfish." Hermione said, Ginny frowned

"Funny my mum always used to say I looked like a guppy." She said

"Hehe, you're a guppy cod fish!" Hermione snorted

"No you're the guppy codfish!" Ginny retaliated rather immaturely, and stuck out her tongue.

The fight went on like this with tickle fights and screeching for about fifteen minutes, until Ron cleared his throat loudly, he and Harry had rather bemused looks on their faces, both girls went rather red. 

"Am I interrupting something?" Ron asked

"Wouldn't be the first time" Ginny scowled at him, surprised she'd managed to say something clever in front of Harry. 

"Look Gin I said I was sorry for barging in on you and Colin having a snog fest last year, and then beating the bloody pulp out of him" Harry and Hermione hid smiles. Sibling revelry wasn't un common when Ron and Ginny were together. 

Ginny turned her head away in mock anger, 

"fine Ronald Marcus Weasley, I forgive you, but only because I know you've gotten me a fabulous present for my birthday tomorrow" The look on Ron's face told Ginny he'd forgotten. She sniggered

Hermione had a long discussion with Mrs.Weasley, but somehow convinced her to take the group out for a surprise outing. They floo'd to Hermione's house.

"Herm, what are we doing here" Harry questioned uncertainty. Hermione smiled. 

"well I thought we could all go muggle shopping for a day. .. That and I wanted you all to meet my boyfriend. He's a muggle and doesn't know about us" She smiled at all of them who stared back, astonished, especially Ron.

"Boyfriend?" he said coldly. Hermione smiled and nodded.

They met Hermione's boyfriend out side of a little restaurant, just down the block from Hermione's house. He was a stunning young man, with short cropped sandy blonde hair, dazzling blue eyes, he was nicely built and just as tall as Ron. 

Hermione sighed and leaned contentedly into his chest, he placed his arms around her waist, and drew her close to kiss him. The kiss was deep and passionate. It lasted for about three minutes, until Ron cleared his throat. Hermione jumped back startled, as if just realizing her friends were there. She blushed.

"Right. Wesley, these are my friends from school, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley" Ginny and Harry smiled, Ron scowled slightly. 

"Pleased to meet you. You lucky to have such a hot friend" He said shaking hands with Harry, and Ron who squeezed rather firmly. 

"Hey hell of a grip you've got there" Wesley said pulling his hand away from Ron's. Hermione threw a Be-Good look to Ron. 

"So where do you guys want to go for lunch?" Ginny questioned. 

"Well how bout this little deli across the street, serves great hamburgers and fries" Wesley suggested. The group went happily, with the exception of Ron. 

Time passed all to quickly, and soon it was time for them to return to the burrow. Once again, Wesley pulled Hermione into a long deep passionate kiss, which Ron insisted he saw tongues involved. This one lasted for ten minutes before they broke apart. Ron's blue eyes flashed with anger.

Hermione giggled and they all trouped back to her place. The grangers lived in a quite nice place. It was three story's high with a carpeted spiral staircase. There was a fake chandelier, which switched on and off at a light switch, and many huge window, including a skylight. Hermione grinned at the awe in everyone's voice. As she showed them her room. Hermione's room was about twice the size of Ginny's. It was a light cyan, with a white carpet. Hermione's bed was a queen size, with as huge purple comforter and multiple pillows. Hermione jumped onto it and sighed.

"So what did you guys think?" She asked almost nervously

"Of what" Ron said in a monotone voice

"My boyfriend of course! Isn't he just the best?" Hermione was giddy, Ginny laughed hopping onto the bed beside her.

"Oh Hermione, he's absolutely wonderful! I hope you two stay together through out your time at Hogwarts." She giggled.

"Yeah Herms, you guys really seem to be in love" Harry said sitting beside Ginny, who began to blush and fumble with the hem of her tank top. 

"What about you Ron? What do you think of Wesley?" Hermione asked anxiously. 

"He's, uh, well he's" what Ron really wanted to say was, he's all wrong for you, but seeing the love in Hermione's eyes he said "He's perfect for you. I'm sure you'll be really happy together" 

Hermione smiled, contented with the awnser's of the people she loved like family. 

They all followed Hermione down to the kitchen for a quick snack of pop, popcorn and pizza, before heading back to the Burrow. 

That night, Ron lay restlessly (a/n: try saying that ten times fast. I dare ya!) 

Thoughts of Hermione running through his head. Harry snored beside him. Ron punched his mate in the shoulder, roughly. 

"Hey, Harry! You awake mate?" Ron nudged his friend again.

"Harry are you asleep?" Ron said rather loudly into Harry's ear.

"Well I was!!" Came the disgruntled reply. 

"Good I'm glad you're not anymore. What woke you up?" Ron asked

"yo-" Ron cut him off

"I bet it's girl trouble. You probably like Cho, but since she's going out with Dean, you want to steal her away. Don't you?" he queried. Harry sensed Ron was talking about his situation with Hermione.

Harry yawned "Sure Ron that's it" He replied sleepily.

"I knew it! So what are you gonna do?" Ron questioned enthusiastically. 

"Go back to sleep" Harry yawned again.

"No mate, you'll just be tormented by more night terrors that will wake you up." 

"No doubt, I was woken by a particularly dreadful one two minutes ago" He grumbled annoyed.

"Look mate if you wanna talk about Hermione and Wesley. Just say so instead of giving me some sort of line about me liking Cho, we've been dating since fifth." Harry reached around for his glasses, sensing he wouldn't get back to sleep for awhile.

"Me? Like Hermione, are you out of your rocker mate?" Ron sounded aghast

"No, I'm not. Are you? I mean you've liked her for at least three years, to my knowledge, and now she's got a boyfriend you really don't seem to like. Just admit it Ron, you're in love with your best friend." Harry argued

"Now Harry I know we're good friends, but I just don't feel the same way about you. I'm Sorry" Ron smirked, Harry glared at his friend.

"Fine Ron! Don't admit you like Hermione, let her slip away from you and be miserable your whole life" Harry turned over and was just falling back to sleep when Ron said in a defeated tone

"Right then, guess your right. IminlovewithHermione." Ron hung his head, Harry was sure that his face was redder then his hair this time.

Harry smiled "Good, admitting it is to fist step to realizing you have a problem. What you have to do mate is romance her. Be romantic, be sweet be everything she wants. Do your studies" Ron made a face

"Harry its summer don't use foul language" Harry shook his head. Then they finally went back to sleep.

~*~*~*~

Hermione and Ginny tiptoed down the corridor to Ron's room, both dressed and ready (for the most part) to pounce on the boys.

"Hermione why do I have to get Harry? You know I'll go all red" Ginny whispered

Hermione smiled and replied "Because I think he likes you" which rendered Ginny speechless and red.

They arrived at Ron and Harry's door opened quietly and tip toed in.

"On the count of three" whispered Hermione

"One, two THREE!!" the girls pounced on the boys, waking them up fully and out of breath from the drastic weight change on their stomachs, Harry was the first to re act, seizing Ginny about the stomach and tickling her, Ginny squealed and tried to get away but failed miserably, Ron followed suit, the four laughed and fought until all collapsed onto Ron's bed. Out of breath and red in the face. 

Hermione stood up, pulling a reluctant Ginny from where Harry's arms were still wrapped unconsciously around her waist. 

"Its time for breakfast, just thought we'd tell you." Hermione smiled sweetly, she and Ginny turned and walked away laughing and chatting. 

Harry smiled quirkily after Ginny. Ron eyed him suspiciously 

"Harry what was that with my sister?" He questioned

"What was what?" Harry asked

"you still had your arms around her waist when Hermione pulled her away. You.. you don't like her do you?" Ron asked

"What? Me, like your sister, Ron she's a sweet girl but, I'm dating an angel." Harry smiled.

"Okay Harry, if you say so." Th boys got dressed and went for breakfast.

~*~*~*~

The last Month passed all too quickly and soon it was time to board the express back to Hogwarts. 

****

A/N: So how'd you like it? I'm not going to continue unless I get ten reviews or more. Remember I love you all and am open to any suggestions you might have for my stories, unless they're flames, hehe.

Love & Peace

Bianca


	2. Does the fodd trolley Witch have a name?

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.

Thanks to all my beautiful wonderful lovely reviewers, I love you!!!

Kitmac: thank you for your kind words that helped me go on

Cloaked in darkness: I love your ideas

A/N: Plz Plz Plz don't hate me for this chapter, I felt bad even as the words left her mouth

During the trip on the Hogwarts express, Ron was un-usually quiet. He was thinking about what Harry had said about letting Hermione slip away. Harry was reading Quiditch through the ages again, and the girls (Hermione and Ginny) were playing exploding snap in the corner of the compartment, giggling and whispering excitedly.

Just then the compartment door slid open, a extremely pretty girl walked in, she was short and slender with raven Black hair and warm brown eyes. She grinned widely as Harry leapt up from his seat. 

"Cho! Hi sweetie, how was your summer?" Harry asked, enveloping her in a huge hug. Cho laughed lightly, it was a musical sound. 

Over in the corner of the compartment Ginny watched this all with dark eyes, Cho was a very sweet girl well liked, nice. It wasn't that Ginny didn't like her, she just didn't like seeing her with Harry.

"My brothers owe me some money, I'm going to see if I can get it out of them. Nice seeing you again Cho" Ginny smiled at everyone before leaving

"We should give you two some time to catch up, what do you say we find the food trolley witch 'Mione?" Ron asked, offering a hand to help her up. Hermione nodded and they left the two.

~*~*~*~

A little while later Ron and Hermione were still stalking the trolley, discussing every topic that came their way. From bludgers, to the Yule ball in fourth year.

"Do you suppose, that if we called food trolley witch's name, she'd come?" Mused Ron

"Well, maybe but do you know her name?" Hermione awnsered, Ron chuckled and shook his head

"Hey look and empty compartment, maybe if we go in there and wait, she'll come by. I've never seen this part of the train" he observed, Hermione nodded and they ducked inside. 

"Listen Hermione" Ron began, once they were seated "There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a really long time, and I think I should say it now. Hermione I really like you, and I've really liked you for a while" Ron said, hopefully looking up to Hermione.

"Ron, i.. I'm really sorry, but I just don't feel the same way about you. I mean, I liked you for a while back, but you waited too long to ask me out. I'm in love with Wesley now. I'm really sorry, can we stay friends?" She really did look sorry too. 

"Well sure, I mean it was worth a try. Course we're still friends. But we never speak of this again" he laughed unsteadily, Hermione nodded.

"Shall we go back to Harry?" She asked, suddenly uncomfortable. 

"Yeah, I bet the food trolley witch is already there." He replied.

****

A/N: Sorry for the shortness, bad writers block, thanx to cloaked in darkness for the ideas credit goes to him or her. I promise the next chapter will be better and longer. Now here's where I ask your opinion, are you more of a Colin/Ginny fan and Draco/Ginny fan or a Harry/Ginny fan. And remember be kind REVIEW 

Review review Review review Review review Review review Review review


	3. Promise rings and Kidnappings

Several long months had passed, and Ginny Weasley sat at the tower window, wrapped up and a large blanket and watched the snow drift idly by. 

She Hummed softly to herself, it had been possibly the best day of the entire year. It started with Cho and Harry Mutually agreeing to break things off. Then Snape gave her one hundred percent on a test, he liked her for some reason. And now Ginny had just found out that Harry was coming to stay at their house for Christmas. 

It was indeed a perfect day. She picked up her forgotten book and began to read. Ginny had not gotten further than three pages when Hermione softly knocked on the door, with out waiting for an awnser burst in. Her face was flushed red, and her eyes sparkled with happiness, which could only mean that Wesley had sent her something. 

Wesley was muggle, so of course did not send it by owl, he simply gave the package or desired thing to Hermione's parents and they sent it to her by owl. 

"LOOK! Look! Look! Ginny LOOK!" Hermione waved her had in front of Ginny face while jumping up and down. 

Ginny impatiently grabbed her hand, to make to stand still and get a look at the little gol band that encircled one of Hermione's slender fingers. Ginny gasped.

"He proposed?" She asked

Hermione gave and exasperated sigh.

"No you git! It's a promise ring. He promised to always be there. Oh Ginny he really is the one." Hermione squealed. 

Ginny Smiled, Just then Harry and Ron walked in. 

"What's all the screaming for?" Harry chuckled

"Yeah, we could hear it in the common room" Ron smiled, 

Hermione showed the ring and explained to the boys. Ron's face fell dramatically and Ginny felt sorry for him, but he managed to pick it up before Hermione could catch sight. He'd become very good at acting.

"We're so happy for you 'Mione. We really are. We also came up here to bring you two dinner" Ron Smiled and offered his arm to Hermione who took it graciously. 

Harry and Ginny stayed behind

"Gin, you said you wanted me to keep you posted on Voldemorts attacks. Well, there's been another, on a muggle village near where Sirius and Remus live, he owled me saying they are fine, however six muggles and five witches and wizards died. I'm really sorry its such grave news" Harry said

Ginny hugged him, she knew how hard it must be, she knew he still remembered Cedric and blamed himself for his death. 

"Harry, its not your fault, you know that right. Don't go beating yourself up" She whispered, Harry heaved a sigh

"I know Ginny, I know. Hey dinners getting cold" And with that they exited.

~*~*~*~

The next morning, the great hall seemed to have been put on mute, not a face smiled, not one didn't weep silent tears. A teacher had died. It didn't matter if she was a not a particularly liked one, there was evil inside Hogwarts. Was it still safe? 

Dumbledore stood before them all

"The rumors you have heard are true. One of our own has been put under death's cold sleep. Professor Sinstra was found on the Quiditch field the dark mark, was above her head Because we believe the Hogwarts grounds have been further penetrated and are not longer safe, Quiditch has been cancelled until further notice. You will all be going home for the holidays as we cannot keep you here. You will be travelling by floo an portkey, seeing to weather you have a fire place or not. I beg your understanding and forgivance to these matters, thank you" 

With that Dumbledore sat back down, hushed murmurs spread through the halls just as the owl post came in.

"I hope you guys don't mind, but I'm leaving today. I told mum I'd come home early to help. You know, with dad in his state and none of our brothers living at home anymore. She really needs help." Ginny said, she smiled sadly

"I'm leaving after breakfast. I'm really sorry. I'll see you in a couple of weeks Herms and Ron, Harry in a few days" and with that she got up and walked out of the hall. 

Ginny Stepped lightly to the head masters office, a small bag carried with her. As Ginny rounded a corner she bumped into something. Something tall.

It grabbed her wrists "Hello Weasley, we've been waiting for awhile" A cold voice drawled

Then "Stupefy" The whole world went Black. 

Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting in D.A.D.A. Listening to Professor.Page's delusional idea on how to cure a wolf bite. It was actually a debate started be dean to take him off track from the test they were supposed to be having. It was working quite well. Just then a knock sounded on the door. Professor Mcgonagle poked her head through the door.

"Professor Page? May a I borrow Potter, Weasley and Granger for a minute please?" She demanded more then asked. The three requested students rose from their seats and followed professor Mcgonagle to her office.

"Please have a seat. I'm afraid something terrible has taken place. A student has been taken, from inside the castle walls."

****

A/N: Ahahaha cliff hanger, crappy I know, but keep reading it gets better. Luv ya all

Review reivew

Love

bianca


End file.
